Simple Truths
by Somnion
Summary: Fifteen simple truths you didn't know about those lovable bookworms, Simon and Jeanette. SimonxJeanette, Simon/Jeanette


Title: Simple Truths

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. They belong to Bagdasarians Productions

Well, it's been almost a year since I last contributed to the Chipmunk Fandom. I guess this piece is long overdue. I figured I'd try out a different style of fan fiction this time and I hope you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

Truth 1: Ribbon

When Jeanette and her sisters first moved to America, her purple ribbon was old and faded. On their debut performance, Jeanette found a brand new ribbon on her dressing table. She figured the management had provided her with a new one.

The truth is that Simon had slipped into her dressing room and left her the ribbon which he had bought for her with the money he had been saving to buy a new set of test tubes.

Truth 2: Notes

Every Monday since Jeanette enrolled into Thomas Edison Elementary, Simon would secretly slide a note into her locker, sometimes a poem or a simple thank you note, before school started so that she wouldn't know who the sender was.

The truth is that Jeanette recognized his handwriting the moment she received the first one and since then has always looked forward to opening her locker on Mondays.

Truth 3: Science

After winning the science fair, Simon felt that Jeanette, who had come in second place, was simply being polite when she congratulated him on stage.

The truth is that although she did feel a little upset at coming in second, she had never felt more proud of him when the judges placed the gold medal around Simon's neck.

Truth 4: Clumsiness

Jeanette had always wondered why despite her clumsiness, no one had tried to tease her about it.

The truth is that everyone knew that if anyone ever teased Jeanette about that obvious shortcoming of hers, they would then have the bad luck of seeing a totally different side of the usually reserved and non-violent Simon Seville.

Truth 5: Sisters

Although she was happy with who she was, it always bothered Jeanette sometimes that she was not nearly as charming and confident as her older sister, Brittany, nor was she as affectionate and lovable as her younger sister, Eleanor.

The truth is that Simon felt that out of the three sisters, she was most wonderful of all.

Truth 6: Plain

Whenever she mentions to him that she's plain, Jeanette would always assume that Simon's insistence that she was pretty was a compliment made out of sympathy.

The truth is that Simon had never been more serious when he said that.

Truth 7: Winter

Jeanette knew that Simon hated the cold weather and therefore had assumed that he was not very fond of winter.

The truth is that although he hated the cold, the chance to see Jeanette sitting down on a bench in the park, wrapped in winter clothes while her cheeks flushed pink as she sipped on hot cocoa, all the while surrounded by the white snow, was more than enough reason for him to look forward to winter.

Truth 8: Dance

Jeanette figured that the only reason Simon always asked her to the dance was because he felt that no one else would.

The truth is that the reason Simon always asked Jeanette to the dance was because he felt a strange twist in his stomach and a deep seated jealousy whenever he imagined her dancing with some other guy.

Truth 9: Swimming

One of the biggest problems she had when Eleanor convinced her to join the swim team was that Jeanette would always have a hard time finding her glasses after practice. After one week however, Jeanette was surprised to always find Simon standing by the pool, ready to pass her a towel and her glasses after practice. She figured that he must have had some activities in the gym as well and was just passing by.

The truth is that Simon knew what a difficult time Jeanette had when finding her glasses after she got out of the pool and would rush halfway across the school from the baseball field after practice just so that he could be in time to pass her glasses back to her but also to get a glimpse of Jeanette's emerald coloured eyes without her glasses on.

Truth 10: Confidant

Simon knew that the world could be a mean place at times and he was glad that Jeanette trusted him enough to make him one of the people she would confide her troubles with.

The truth is that, apart from her sisters, Simon was the only person she had confided her troubles with.

Truth 11: Boring

Simon had always wondered why she hung out with him constantly. He knew he had a reputation of being a bit of a bore and thought that she would have already gotten bored of him after all this time.

The truth is that although listening to Simon as he lectured and droned over one subject or another could be a bit tiresome, the chance to see that rare enthusiastic smile he got whenever he spoke about such things was the reason why Jeanette would never get bored hanging out with him.

Truth 12: Catching

He would always walk beside her when they were together and Jeanette thought that the reason Simon did that was because he enjoyed her company.

The truth is that although Simon enjoyed Jeanette's company greatly, more than that, he wanted to be there to catch her every time she tripped and fell.

Truth 13: Falling

Simon always wondered why that despite her amazing intellect, Jeanette could never seem to be able to tie her shoelaces.

The truth is that she knew how to tie her shoelaces well enough but she so loved it whenever Simon caught her when she tripped that she just wanted a reason so she could keep on falling so that he would catch her every time she did.

Truth 14: Special

Jeanette always felt as though she never stood out, that there wasn't anything special about herself that would cause Simon to choose her over all the other prettier girls who admired him.

The truth is that whenever Simon felt that he couldn't possibly fall any harder in love with Jeanette than he already was, she would then suddenly show him another secret facet of her personality, some rare and unknown side to her, and he would end up falling head-over-heels in love with her all over again.

Truth 15: Mutual

Simon knew that he wasn't a romantic like Alvin nor was he a sweetheart like Theodore and it had always been a secret worry that no matter how long they knew each other, Jeanette would never like him in the same way he liked her.

The truth is that Jeanette had fallen completely in love with him after only two days of meeting him.

* * *

So, which truth was your favourite? Please do tell me and leave a review after you read; I would really like to know what you guys thought and I appreciate your kindness in taking the time to write back. I hope you guys enjoyed this piece and thank you for reading.


End file.
